


雪地里的那一天

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 存档。海尔森在追逐丘奇的路上遇见了康纳，这是父子第一次正式交流，但是海尔森遇见了突发状况——他发情了





	1. Chapter 1

从房梁上一跃而下按住自己儿子的喉咙时，海尔森感到小腹涨热，等到他意识到自己的气味正透过红色的领巾肆意挥发的时候，后悔已经来不及了。  
他本该早早准备一下的。他本该吃抑制剂的。但是他已经两三年没有发情期了，所以几天前他小腹微痛，夜里焦躁不安的时候，他并没有放在心上，只当是自己最近过于疲惫。他确实是很疲惫，毕竟某个刺客给他造成的破坏够他忙很长一阵子的了，更不要提查尔斯李质疑的目光——几乎叫他伤心。查尔斯从未怀疑过他的能力，现在却在怀疑他正对自己的亲生儿子心慈手软。这个无从辩驳，这是事实。  
康纳的眼神变的疑惑不解。年轻的Alpha当然闻到了信息素，微苦的红茶气息，在冰冷的空气里蔓延。Alpha迷茫起来，但同时瞳孔放大，微微颤抖，他的身体在Omega信息素里顺势进入了发情期。再也没有比当着儿子的面发情更尴尬的事了，如果有，那就是儿子也发情了。  
刺客从他手底下挣扎出来，换成海尔森无力地瘫在地上，在这雪地里的破屋里发情。他的裤子已经湿透了，浑身滚烫的像火炭，冬天的冷风也不能够让他好受一点。他嗅着康纳的味道，该死的松针和冰雪的味道，这么好闻，足以他三分钟内忘记他们是父子的事实。  
“这不对……”年轻人还残留着一点理智，“你……你应该是个Alpha……”  
海尔森当然应该是个Alpha，如果他是康纳的亲生父亲。一个Omega不可能让Beta怀孕生出一个康纳的。  
“曾经是，”海尔森昏头昏脑地说，“滚开，越远越好，如果你不想铸成大错。”  
“大错？”康纳重复了他的话，“把一个发情的Omega扔在冰天雪地里算不算。”  
“闭嘴，”老狼跟他呲牙，“滚，远，点！”  
Alpha一把掐住他的喉咙，发出某种野兽一样的咆哮。妈的，这孩子生气了。海尔森不该挑战一个可能从未学习过如何在发情期保持理智的Alpha，阿基里斯才不会教这种东西。  
“我可以把你扔在这里，然后你会发情好几天，在冰天雪地里冻死饿死，或者你被另一个Alpha捡走了，然后关起来给他生孩子生到死。相比较起来，是不是我比较好？”  
“哦，”海尔森嘲讽地说，“你不会吗？”  
康纳抿了抿嘴：“你是我父亲。”  
“谢天谢地你还记得。”  
但是接下来海尔森就没力气打嘴炮了，热潮彻底涌了上来，他的小穴饥渴万分，水漫金山，他快要丧失理智了。该死的，他从未真正经历过热潮，全靠抑制剂压住。但是这次他在货真价实的发情，小腹涨热，阴茎翘起，小穴在裤子里涌出一波波交合液，透过布料打湿了地板。他的穴肉痒的不行，而且康纳的信息素加剧了这种状况。他情不自禁主动去闻身上的Alpha，饮鸩止渴一般摩擦双腿，心跳如擂的偷偷打量Alpha壮实的胸膛和有力的双腿。就算这是他的儿子，但在这当口，首先这是个Alpha，其次他是个Omega。  
康纳捏住他的脖子，低下头来好奇地闻了闻他的颈窝——错误的决定，Alpha登时呼吸粗重，嗓子里发出某种野兽一样的低吼，听的海尔森酥了半边。体内的Omega蠢蠢欲动想要勾引Alpha粗暴的占有自己。海尔森的理智正在嚎啕，告诉他退无可退了。今天无论如何，他都逃不了一顿操。  
“这里……”他断断续续地说，“太冷了。”  
他不确定康纳能不能明白他的意思，因为Alpha只顾着在他身上嗅闻和撕扯，听见布料撕裂的声音时他不禁翻了个白眼。太野蛮了，这孩子野蛮的过分，真不知道达文波特是怎么教出来这么个野人的。  
康纳在他身上深深吸了口气，扯开了他可怜的衬衫，红色马甲的扣子都崩开掉在了地板上。海尔森稀里糊涂地伸手去拽康纳的衣服，把那刺客袍扯开前襟，露出深色的饱满的胸膛。他迫不及待地把手贴上去摸了个够，这时只觉得下身一凉，康纳扒了他湿透了的裤子，他的双腿和硬的发痛的阴茎暴露在冰冷的空气中。看在上帝的份上，他得在冰天雪地里裸着下身挨操。  
Alpha像头大狼一样呼呼的喘气，脱了小母狼的衣服后他反而不知所措起来。海尔森突然意识到，这孩子，绝对还是个处男，第一次见到Omega发情，自己也是第一次发情，只能靠本能行动。海尔森搂住他的脖子，引导他解开自己的腰带。Alpha总算找回一点节奏，支起身子把裤子往下褪到胯部，掏出那根已经肿胀通红的玩意。  
海尔森盯着它，几乎移不开眼。那挺拔的柱身，突起的青筋，顶端饱满通红的龟头，不时冒出几串透明的液体。他眼睁睁看着青年用骨节分明的手指生疏地撸了几把那根能满足他热潮的东西，口水都下来了。他想象着这根东西捅进他的穴口，撑开饥渴的穴肉，操的他叫都叫不出声，操的他浑身舒爽，把他填的满满的，最后射在生殖腔里，让他的小腹都鼓起来。单是这么想着，这么对着一根阴茎垂涎三尺，就几乎把他推上了高潮。  
他的儿子把他按在地上，就好像兽爪按住自己的猎物一样。他自觉地抬起双腿架在他肩上，方便这头公狼骑上身下的母狼。然而康纳焦躁又经验不足，那根硬邦邦的东西在他水湿一片的屁股上戳来戳去滑来滑去。偏偏康纳急的连用手扶一下都想不起来，小孩一样的发出焦急和欲火难耐的啜泣声。最后海尔森实在是不耐烦了，一把抓住那根不听话的玩意，粗暴的把顶端戳进自己的穴口。  
两个人同时“啊”了一声。海尔森爽的浑身打颤，Alpha的信息素铺天盖地的打在他脸上，他眼睛一翻，直接射了出来。  
康纳这边情况稍微复杂点。海尔森那一下拽的他生疼，要不是Omega信息素汹涌澎湃，他早就疼软了。顶端猛地戳进柔软湿润的穴口，突然降临的快感舒服的他大腿发抖，骑虎难下般情不自禁往里捅，像把利刃捅开柔软的蚌肉。海尔森的小穴湿的都往外喷水，穴肉又讨好的吸吮吞咽，康纳失了魂儿似的往里顶了又顶，激起Omega一连串的哭叫。  
“别，别愣着，”海尔森下命令说，然而哭腔让他听起来更像是哀求，“干我。”  
康纳懵了一会儿，突然福至心灵，按住他的腿尝试着抽出来插回去。有点困难，因为穴肉充血肿胀，又生怕没得吃一样咬的死紧，康纳又是爽快又是煎熬，索性动起腰来大操大干，企图直接把穴肉操个服服帖帖。  
海尔森哭的满脸是泪，脖子上都湿漉漉的，他一半是羞愧，一半是爽哭的。康纳每操弄一下，快感就像条通了电的鞭子一样抽打着他，搞得下半身几近麻木。穴口被操出一圈白沫，还在张着嘴渴求被填满。更惨的是康纳的阴茎一下下顶着他的生殖腔口，他几乎能听见那里像花瓣一样逐渐打开的声音。他哭叫着些淫荡不堪的话，一会儿喊儿子，一会儿喊康纳，一会儿糊涂了又喊些心肝宝贝的胡话。他赞美康纳的阴茎，就好像那是他毕生所爱一样，赞美那根东西操开自己的感觉。当康纳减缓速度的时候，他就像疯了一样扭动腰身，拼命挺胯，祈求Alpha大发慈悲继续操干他。他射了又射，潮吹了一次两次三次，身下的地板都湿出了一潭，就算这样也不能满足。他胡话连篇，说到口干舌燥，喊到嗓子发哑。Alpha倒是一句话没讲，只顾着喘息呻吟狂乱的咆哮。等到海尔森话都说不出口的时候，他便疯狂地亲吻Omega的脸，终于开始说些痴话。  
“你好香……”他兴奋地抽插着，用粗大的蘑菇头折磨敏感的肠肉，“太香了，太好闻了，你是我的了，Father。”  
海尔森只能发出些破碎的声音。  
“我会标记你，父亲，”他喘息着说，“我要把你关起来，我要让你每个淫荡的日日夜夜都由我来满足，你的身体只能属于我，只能……只能给我生孩子。”  
“好的，”海尔森哑着嗓子，“好的，听你的。”  
康纳把被干的浑身瘫软的Omega翻过去，提起他的腰身，让他高高撅起臀部。海尔森的脸贴在冰凉的地板上，眼睛半睁半闭，嗓子里发出低沉的呻吟声。Alpha捏着那对苍白泛着水光的臀肉，一味的往湿软的小穴里顶。可怜海尔森气都喘不上来，还被对方一下下试探的戳进柔软开放的生殖腔口，那地方过于敏感，他被戳的眼泪哗哗流，大腿上肌肉乱跳，腰身发麻。生殖腔饥渴地收缩，期待着被滚烫的精液浇灌。  
直到Alpha的阴茎真的插进里面那张小嘴，海尔森才反应过来。  
“不！出去！”他用不惜伤到自己的力气剧烈挣扎起来，Alpha笃定地按住他，缓慢坚定地插到底，将坚硬的蘑菇头撞在子宫内壁上，撞出Omega一声绝望的惨叫。  
“康纳！”他惊慌失措，“快停下！”  
“我说过我要标记你，”康纳冷静地在他耳边说，就好像并没有身陷发情期似的，但声音里依然浸着情欲和占有欲，“你也答应我了，父亲。”  
这个得意洋洋的混蛋！海尔森想要转过头去啐着家伙一口，却被捏住下巴强迫面对地板，额头抵在地上。Alpha舔舐着后颈那味道甜美的腺体，软弱了Omega的心智。在海尔森开口求饶之前，他咬了下去。  
血的味道和红茶的滋味迅速充盈了口腔，Alpha的信息素也注入腺体。与此同时，埋在子宫口的Alpha阴茎结迅速张开，死死卡住身下毫无反抗力气的Omega，随即便像是开闸放水一样，把足量的精液射了进去。  
康纳爽的昏头昏脑，海尔森则经受着难以言喻的煎熬。后颈的疼痛，在血管里乱窜的Alpha信息素，被撑开卡住的生殖腔口，还有源源不断注入的精液。他觉得自己已经快被撑爆了，小腹像是怀了崽一样隆起，可是Alpha还是持续不断的射精，残忍的把他的子宫撑的更开，压迫着膀胱。他被痛苦，快感和尿意逼的四肢颤抖，无法自制地哭出声，断断续续地哀求Alpha停下。当然停不下来，康纳亲着他的耳朵，混乱地说些安慰的话，终于结束了射精。  
海尔森软在地板上，康纳则压在他身上，两个人一时间都没说话，只是听着外面呼呼的风雪声。突然间海尔森挣扎着要起来，康纳不知道他要干啥，迷茫地从他身上爬起来，却被Omega一巴掌扇在脸上。  
“好极了，刺客，”海尔森冷笑道，“你敢把我关起来试试？”  
“我不关你，又关不住。”康纳立刻委屈地回嘴，然后才意识到海尔森在为被他标记了生气。哦，对，这是他和父亲第一次正式交谈，结果却在野外的破屋里干了一场，还标记父亲。  
两个人面面相觑，终于康纳说了一句：“我们不能一直待在这里，太冷了。”  
“在你像只发情的兔子开干之前我就告诉过你。”年长的Omega辛辣地讽刺说。  
“你的发情期是不是还有好几天？”  
“最起码三天。”海尔森疲惫地说。他这才意识到自己口干舌燥，嗓子刺痛，屁股也酸痛不已，浑身上下每一块肌肉每一根骨头都被过度使用了。他小心翼翼地摸了摸后颈，发现Alpha咬的那一口已经结疤了，标记彻底形成，幸好康纳咬的齐整，没有肆意撕咬，否则搞不好会流血发炎。这小子别的事干的乱七八糟缺少头绪，做个标记倒是规规矩矩。  
康纳帮他大致穿上衣服，用他深色的披风裹住他，把他拦腰抱起。白色的浓精顺着他的大腿往下淌，他也没有逞强要自己走，因为知道自己走不动。  
“你在这里做什么？”康纳边往外走边问，“伏击我吗？”  
“你真自恋，”海尔森沙哑地说，“我是来找丘奇的。”  
“我也在找他，他偷走了华盛顿的物资，我以为会在这里。你们是一伙的。”  
海尔森冷哼一声：“曾经是，现在他背叛了我们。”  
康纳没说相信他，也没说不信他，只是打了个声马哨。  
“我们要去哪儿？”海尔森不高兴地问，“我还要追踪丘奇。”  
“发着情追吗？你到底是要他的命，还是要把自己送给他？”  
这话背后强烈的性暗示气的海尔森头都晕了，但是康纳义正言辞的模样让他意识到康纳其实不是那个意思，这孩子已经丢了童贞，脑子还是处男的脑子。  
怎么会有这种人？海尔森在心里腹诽。又傻又天真又执着，这种人海尔森有半辈子没见过了，简直在世界上灭绝了。更糟糕的这是他自己的儿子。这孩子到底像谁？吉奥也聪明的不要不要的，才没有康纳这么傻。  
“我们去哪儿？”被康纳放在马上时他问。康纳从他背后上了马，从他腰侧伸过手臂握住缰绳。  
“去一个温暖安全的地方，”康纳回答，“在那里你可以度过你的发情期。别担心，就算你是圣殿骑士，我是刺客，我也不会对你怎么样的。”  
“只是标记我而已，”海尔森没好气地说，“确实没怎么样。”  
康纳疑惑地打量他。  
“干什么？”  
“你就没有因此挨过揍吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你这张嘴说话总这么毒吗？”  
“你！”海尔森被他气笑了，“我嘴毒？我看你也差不到哪里去嘛。”  
康纳笑了笑，挥动了缰绳。海尔森舒舒服服地倚在他身上，打了个哈欠。  
“睡会儿吧，”他的Alpha贴心地说，“到了我叫醒你。”  
海尔森不该睡的，他不相信这个刺客，但是他太累了，太疲倦了，今天对他来说漫长的要死。Alpha又散发出洋溢着温暖和安抚的信息素，充满令人安心的保护欲。  
他倚在康纳的胸前，倚在一个刺客，同时也是他的Alpha和儿子的胸前，呼吸渐渐平缓。康纳腾出一只手臂搂住他，隔着衣服透出温暖。他睡着了，就好像在自己卧室的床上一样睡的香甜。咯噔咯噔的马蹄声逐渐远去，吹过脸颊的寒风夹杂着信息素变的清凉甜美。他们的身影消失在了森林深处。  
康纳收紧了手臂。

TBC


	2. 雪地里的那一天中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马震……挺水的……

海尔森不知道自己睡了多久，只是等他迷迷糊糊醒来时，天色已经有点昏暗，朦胧夜色里雪地泛着更比白天更明亮的光，晶莹剔透，树枝都覆盖着皑皑白雪，夜空安然的像一潭静水，这一切看起来像是某个圣诞夜一样温馨宁静。海尔森半睁着眼睛，发觉自己还在马上，依旧靠着康纳的胸膛。康纳意识到他醒了，低下头用下巴蹭着他的头顶。  
海尔森打了个哈欠。Alpha的胸膛温暖结实，散发着肉体的芬芳和信息素的味道，他实在想这么睡一辈子，然而理智还是要他打起精神。  
“我们还没到吗？”他睡眼朦胧。  
“快了，”康纳搂紧他，“顶多半个小时。”  
“这可不叫快了。”海尔森说。有一片雪花落在他脸上。  
“下雪了。”  
“是啊，”康纳说，“今晚可能下大雪的，别担心，我们很快就到家。你一定饿了，想吃点什么？”  
海尔森笑了一下，似乎觉得Alpha的体贴有些可笑。他也知道自己在发情期，Alpha的本能就是满足他和照顾好他。他调整了一下坐姿，免得掉下马去。  
“吃什么都行，”他眯着眼说，“别告诉我，我们要去达文波特庄园。”  
康纳神色复杂地看他一眼：“我们就是要去那里。你以为我有别的地方给你住吗？”  
“哦，该死。”  
“阿基里斯去拜访南美的一位导师了，所以你应该不用担心被他拿拐杖敲脑袋。”  
“我才不害怕一个瘸老头。他去南美了？”  
“对啊。”  
海尔森登时盘算着要不要通知一下某位格朗普雷夫人，又想起自己已经泥菩萨过江，只好放弃了这个想法。他睡意仍存，半躺在康纳怀里迷迷糊糊地又想睡觉，然而小腹处的骚动又不让他睡，实在叫人心烦。  
“怎么了？”刚刚把他操了一顿的Alpha用天真到离谱的语气问。  
“没事！”海尔森恶狠狠地说。  
“但你看起来不像是没事的样子。”  
“那你还要问？”  
康纳似乎被他怼的哑口无言，不过更有可能是注意力转移了。他低头嗅着海尔森的后颈，舔了舔那肿胀的腺体。  
“好香。”他小声说。  
海尔森被他舔的直打哆嗦，偏着身子要躲开他，然而他再乱动搞不好要掉下马去，更何况康纳越抱越紧，手臂像铁链一样把他锁的牢牢。  
“松开，”他喘着气说，“抱疼了。”  
Alpha立刻松了松劲，但依然是搂着他，在他后颈又吸又咬，尽情嗅闻着香甜的Omega信息素。海尔森心脏越跳越快差点上不来气，反手去解康纳的腰带。康纳一把按住他。  
“父亲，这里冷……”  
“不会冷的，”海尔森在滔天的情欲里浑身打战，“你抱着我。”  
迷迷糊糊中，海尔森的裤子已经被解开，凉风灌进里面冻的他一哆嗦。Alpha的阴茎在裤子里鼓鼓囊囊，硬硬的抵在他臀肉上，馋的后穴一点点往外渗水。胯下的马慢悠悠地往前走，穿越着一望无际的林海雪原，似乎并不清楚身上的两个人在干什么。  
“真是荒唐……”海尔森喃喃自语着用手压住背后人的裤裆，惹得康纳像条大狗一样闷哼着乱蹭他的颈窝。Alpha把裹在他身上的披风拿下来，然后从前面把他罩住，完美遮住两人中间。海尔森喘息着扭动，小腹酥麻酸胀，摸索着把Alpha已经硬挺的阴茎掏出来。Alpha的信息素来势汹汹，刺激的海尔森神智昏沉，浑身发麻，因为渴求几乎哭出声来。他就跟水做的似的，后穴一股股流水，浸湿了身下的马鞍。就像每一个发情期的Omega一样，他的肉穴馋着Alpha的阴茎，只想被捅进去狠狠操干。康纳温柔备至地用披风裹紧他，不让寒风吹进来，呼出的气息打在海尔森的脸上，一片燥热。  
舔了舔嘴唇，到底还是Omega本能占了上风，海尔森硬着头皮翘起屁股，把湿哒哒的小穴顶在饱满的蘑菇头上，一点点坐了下去。  
Alpha镇定自若的面具被彻底拆碎。康纳爽的一阵乱喘，啃咬着海尔森后颈的标记，沉浸在香甜的信息素带来的占有欲里。海尔森舒服的下半身都没力了，整个人都软了下来，他想把自己撑住，阻止那根阴茎那么快的进入自己，然而哪里有那个力气，偏偏Alpha混蛋的很，只是亲来亲去，也不知道扶他一把。海尔森咬牙撑了几秒钟，终于脱了力，带着一声尖叫一下子坐了下去，Alpha的肉刃顺畅地经过湿软的甬道，直直地滑进肉穴，不客气地撞进了生殖腔口，撞的海尔森生疼。  
康纳也吃了一惊，被突如其来的快感吓傻了，过了一会儿才小心翼翼地揉了揉Omega的小腹：“你怎么……往下坐这么快……”  
海尔森气的翻白眼，又舒服的打哆嗦。被填充的满足感让他四肢酥软，Alpha稳稳地贯穿了子宫口，可他想抬抬身子都没有力气。康纳舔着他的耳垂，享受着里外两张小嘴的吸吮。  
“康纳……”他哀声祈求，“帮帮我……”  
Alpha沉默不语，只是握紧了缰绳。  
“我们得赶快回去，”康纳说，“你看看天。”  
谁有功夫看天？海尔森瞪了他一眼，还是抬起头瞅了一眼。天空阴蒙蒙的，乌云密布，时不时的飘几片雪花下来，海尔森心里暗暗叫糟。  
“要有暴风雪了，”康纳自言自语，“天又要黑了，要是再在这里耽搁，怕不是要出事。”  
海尔森的眼睛往下瞄，瞄到康纳握着缰绳的手。  
“你不许……”  
话音未落，康纳猛地一抽缰绳，马嘶鸣一声，顶着寒风和飘雪狂奔起来。  
“康纳！”  
随着身下马匹的奔跑颠簸，Alpha的阴茎在湿透了的Omega产道里来回抽插，时不时就在生殖腔口探探头。海尔森慌乱地一阵尖叫挣扎，康纳怕他伤到自己急忙按住了他，舔着腺体安抚他。  
“别害怕，”康纳在快感里努力辨识着前面的道路，“没事的，父亲，没事的。”  
Omega颤抖着瘫在他怀里，被顶的像条搁浅的活鱼一样无助地挣扎，一只手抓住Alpha稳固的手臂像是抓住了救命稻草。寒风带着雪花扑在了脸上，他渐渐冷静下来，得了意趣，扭着腰试图增大摩擦。马依然在无知无觉地奔驰，覆着白雪的树木迅速在两边略过，Alpha的身体温暖结实，在他耳边低声呢喃着，问他还能不能坚持住。海尔森在潮水一样的快乐里，几乎听不懂他讲话，只能捂着被不断顶撞折磨的小腹发出些破碎的啜泣。身后抱紧他的，是他的Alpha，他的男人，他血脉相连的儿子——这样的想法叫他很有罪恶感，又兴奋地沉浸在这罪恶的快乐里。深色皮肤的青年捏紧他的下巴，逼他扭过头来张开嘴，给了他一个青涩又不失甜美的深吻。他爽的每一块肌肉都在狂抖乱舞，大脑空白，身体深处的子宫饥渴地蠕动，想要更多更多更多的Alpha精液，肠道也使劲咬着阴茎不放，像是生怕下一秒就要拔出去没得吃了似的。康纳凝视着他的眼睛，就好像他们是相识百年的眷侣——实际上他们今天才真正的交谈，真正的开始端详对方。海尔森渴求地亲吻他，注视他，就像渴求自己身体和灵魂的另一半。他在这孩子的脸上看出自己的痕迹，也看出更多不一样的地方。当康纳用力把他往下按的时候，他就不能想这么多了，只能在突如其来的刺激里失声痛哭，仿佛已经被活活钉在Alpha阴茎上死得其所。  
“还要……”他——或者说是某个Omega啜泣着，“再，再来一次。”  
“这样吗？”康纳微微把他提起来然后用力往下按，“这样？”  
“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊！”Omega四肢僵直，“就，就这样！”  
他的儿子啃咬他的脖子，语无伦次地赞美他的夹紧阴茎不断流水的小穴，还有蠢蠢欲动饥渴交加的生殖腔口，用英语掺杂着莫霍克语描述自己的阴茎被两张小嘴同时吸吮的感觉，听的海尔森又气又羞，用胳膊肘给了对方几下，也不能够叫这个小混蛋闭嘴。偏偏马也尽职尽责地一路狂奔，难以忍受的颠簸就没有停下来过，那根东西没轻没重地操干着海尔森，搞的他又爽又累，前面射了两三次自己都不知道，摸到披风上的湿意才明白怎么回事。  
“这披风真是脏的没法要了，”他暗自想，“还有衣服，还有马鞍，哦，说不定还可以加个我自己，里面都被这个混蛋射了个透。”  
他正迷迷瞪瞪地呻吟，突然被Alpha捂住了嘴，马蹄声也减缓了节奏。  
“别出声，”康纳低声说，“有个人。”  
确实有个人。红色的英军制服在雪地里格外扎眼。看上去他一个人很孤单，扛着枪颓废地走在雪地上。海尔森用尽最后的理智，低头检查了一下自己有没有什么光裸的身体部位露在外面，康纳则整理了一下披风，以便更好的遮住两个人的隐私部位。两个人对视一眼，马儿步伐轻巧地走了过去。  
那人一看一匹马过来了，顿时精神起来：“嘿，什么人！”  
海尔森心都提到嗓子眼了，他突然很担心身后的刺客胡说八道。  
刺客对他的担心浑然不知，只是满脸纯良地对着红衣军点了点头：“我父亲病了，我们要回家。”  
“病了吗？”士兵掐着腰仔细看看海尔森，海尔森试图表现的镇定点，但是上帝保佑，他屁股里还含着一根男人的家伙呢。越是紧张担心，他的后穴越是不听使唤，越咬越死，紧的刺客都有点把持不住，偷偷掐了他屁股一把，结果海尔森猛地一个哆嗦，勉强克制着自己没出声，软软地把头垂了下去。  
红衣军本来正盯着他看，看他脸色通红，大冬天头发都汗湿了，想必是出了身虚汗，正想说点什么，又被他这一哆嗦下了一跳。  
“喂，”他不安地说，“你父亲是不是晕了过去？”  
康纳的脸色也奇怪的很，他咬住下唇，身体微微颤抖，一言不发。  
“别害怕啊，”士兵瞪着眼，“你还愣着干啥，快送你父亲去看医生！”  
他哪里知道，康纳那么一掐，掐的海尔森又是一个高潮，后穴缠紧了Alpha的玩意儿，缠地康纳一个没忍住，直接捅在生殖腔口里成了结。士兵说话的这当口，Alpha正激烈地往子宫里射精，咕嘟咕嘟地往里灌着精液，撑的海尔森差点尖叫出声。  
“哦，”康纳一下子回过神来，“我会的，我们……这就走……”  
士兵耸耸肩，继续往他的目的地前进。在他身后，Alpha一口咬上海尔森后颈的标记，急促地喘息，压抑着喉咙里的声音。海尔森头后仰靠在康纳肩膀上，表情空白，已然爽的叫都叫不出来了。Alpha的阴茎还在不听招呼的往里射精，延长着两个人的高潮。  
“我的天，”过了好一会儿海尔森才能说出话来，“还好……没被发现……”  
康纳沉迷地亲着他的标记，并没有接话。  
“走吧，”海尔森推推他，“回家了。”  
“你确定？我还结着你呢。”  
“那也得走啊，天真的要黑了。”  
康纳嗯了一声，扬鞭驾马绝尘而去，海尔森软软地瘫在他身上，随便体内的结在子宫口乱撞。他小腹鼓胀的难受，又累得很，一句话都不想说。  
眼看着他又快睡着了，康纳突然推醒了他。  
“怎么……”他喃喃道。  
“我们到了。”  
然而海尔森困的眼睛都不肯睁开，甚至不肯下马，康纳一推他，他就不高兴地哼哼。康纳哭笑不得，只能想法设法地把自己拔出来，把软手软脚的Omega抱下了马。足量的精液顺着Omega的腿淌下来，把裤子都浸的精湿，散发着一股淫靡的气息。康纳自己也累，歇了口气，把海尔森拦腰抱起，一路抱进屋里。  
海尔森困极了，朦胧中感觉自己被放在床上，Alpha在他耳边说着些要去烧水洗澡的话，他一律地用嗯来回答。床单整洁干燥，被子柔软舒适，他在被子上闻出了Alpha的味道，顿时觉得深陷温暖，实在是个睡觉的好时候。  
眼皮沉重极了。海尔森打了个哈欠，迫不及待地进入了梦乡。  
额头上落了一个轻吻，他的嘴角翘了一下。


	3. 雪地下

雪地下  
海尔森睡的过于沉了。他可能有很多年没有这么睡觉过，简直像是被抽尽了浑身的气力，昏迷过去一样。即便是被人挪动，他也只能朦胧地意识到，并不能从睡意中脱离出来。  
直到感觉自己浸在温暖的热水里，他才开始努力睁开眼。身后的人抱着他在热水里坐下，撩水泼在他胸口。海尔森动了动，总算睁开了眼睛。  
很显然他在浴桶里，Alpha在身后抱着他，想帮他洗澡。Alpha的身体是滚烫的，水也是温热的，在水蒸气里眨了眨眼，他才慢慢找回了精气神，懒洋洋地倚在康纳胸前不想动弹。  
“我知道你醒了，”他的儿子嗔怪道，“醒了就自己洗。”  
“不想动。”海尔森眯着眼。康纳笑了一声，这一声笑的很有年轻人的味道，勾的海尔森想跟他接个吻。于是他就这么办了，搂着康纳的脖子吻他，品味着康纳冰凉清爽的气息。发情期嘛，他理直气壮地心想，事情已经走到这个地步，他都被儿子标记了，那怎样放纵都无所谓了。  
Alpha开始清洗两个人的身体，洗掉那些不知名液体，因为冷风而冰凉的身体渐渐恢复了温暖。海尔森感觉自己后穴还是湿漉漉的，那是康纳留在里面的没被吸收完的精液。动了动腿，他想把那些东西挤出去，然而肉穴被操得软弱无力，哪里还使得上劲。  
“你怎么了？”康纳看他一脸凝重，无知无觉地问。  
海尔森纠结良久，才老老实实说了怎么回事。康纳愣了一会儿，好像之前完全没想过这个问题一样，然后才有点不好意思地把手伸下去，塞进Omega的后穴里掏那团精液。海尔森敏感的闷哼。刺客的手指被弓弦和斧柄磨的粗糙的很，指节生了老茧，不客气的在Omega的产道里又抠又挖，刺激的海尔森小腹涨热，又是一股热潮袭来。  
天哪，海尔森绝望地闭上眼，为什么Omega的发情期如此漫长，简直没完没了。  
康纳这时候倒是反应的很快，又或者是突然弥漫的信息素告诉了他现在是什么情况。他低下头亲吻嗅闻着海尔森的标记，沉醉在Omega的香气里。海尔森软软地靠在他身上，被操得食髓知味的肉穴已经渴望的发痒，尝到过精液味道的子宫也蠢蠢欲动，随时预备要吃更多。  
“去床上还是这里？”康纳温柔地问。海尔森撑起酸软的腰，努力要把Alpha的阴茎塞进自己里面。  
“先在这里干一轮，”他眯着眼睛颐指气使，“别愣着，康纳，干我。”  
Alpha温柔的外壳瞬间撕裂。康纳像头饿狼一样把他往前推，逼迫他趴在浴桶边缘，不客气的把早就挺起来的阴茎捅进软烂如泥，嫣红充血的肉穴，简直像是在把刀尖刺进去一样用力，双球死死抵在海尔森的会阴处，坚硬的龟头顶进软糯的生殖腔口，操的Omega一时间竟叫不出声。  
“混蛋……”找回声音后海尔森恼火地说。康纳啃着他的肩膀，红印上又留下红印，有些甚至都咬出淤青了。这孩子上辈子是狗吗？  
“你明明喜欢这样，”Alpha抱紧了他，“我知道你喜欢，父亲。”  
“那你也不能……这么突然，”海尔森无力地趴在浴桶边上，“实在是太……”  
“太舒服了？”  
“快闭嘴吧你，”海尔森被他气笑了，“我不要在这里呆着了，水都折腾凉了。”  
“是你想在这里先干一轮的。”嘴上抱怨着，康纳还是任劳任怨地抱着他从水里站起来。两人下面依然相连，海尔森软手软脚地跟着站起来，被迫出了浴桶，两个人摇摇晃晃地往床上挪。康纳顺手抓了条毛巾勉强擦擦，在这个过程中海尔森几乎只依靠后穴挂在康纳的阴茎上，勉强没有滑到地上去。Alpha的阴茎在他体内顺势抽插，顶的他浑身发抖，淫水一波波涌出来，顺着腿往下淌。  
被压进床铺时，海尔森心里还在想着——身上的水好像没擦干净。不过康纳显然顾不了这么多了。他捏住海尔森的后颈，一面尽情观赏着Omega光洁的后背，结实的腰，被捏的留下红色手印的臀肉，一面用力的把自己往里顶。年轻人依然没有任何技巧，只能跟着快感走，Alpha的本能要他越操越深，他便越操越深。海尔森的后穴经历了一天的欢好，实在失去了紧致的气力，又红又软又湿，像是个温暖至极的泥潭，来者不拒的吞咽着Alpha贪婪的阴茎。  
他们做了很久，海尔森渐渐沉迷在热潮里。中间有几次康纳不得不暂时离开他去拿点吃的和水，那时海尔森就会失去理智地在床上翻滚，胡乱地说些淫乱的话，拼命勾引他的儿子回到他的身体里。发情期像只长了尖牙的白蚁，吭哧吭哧地啃食着他的灵魂，把他啃成了一个欲求不满，淫荡不堪的黑洞。  
直到深夜，康纳才勉强哄睡了体力透支的海尔森，疲惫地下楼到厨房里。他本以为解决这件事不会这么困难，但看现在的情况，这才发情期第一天，就差点要了他们两个人的命。他决心做好打持久战的准备，因此跑去厨房拿了好多当即能吃的食物，又准备了不少的水，毛巾，床单。康纳指望明天的海尔森会清醒一点，至少有点自控能力。  
收拾完一切后，康纳爬回床。其实他本可以去阿基里斯的屋里睡，因为他从未跟别人分享一张床。但不知怎的，他希望看着父亲的脸入睡。于是他躺在父亲身边，看着海尔森熟睡的模样。  
这就是他的亲生父亲——海尔森·肯威，一直只闻其名未见其面。母亲很少提到海尔森，但是任何一个像康纳一样的孩子，都会对父亲产生出许多好奇与幻想。但是谁能想到，康纳第一次离父亲这么近，却是这种情形呢？  
但他心里隐隐地有些高兴。是他救了父亲，把父亲从冰冷的雪地带回温暖的庄园，而且一次次满足了父亲的热潮。他就像每个孩子一样，为帮助了父亲感到骄傲，即便父亲是个圣殿骑士，而他是个刺客。  
康纳往海尔森身上凑了凑，伸出手臂把他抱进怀里。海尔森累透了，一点醒来的意思都没有，像是没了骨头一样软绵绵趴在康纳胸前，呼吸平缓悠长，睡的沉的很。  
海尔森的信息素已经变得很复杂了，但总的来说还是又香又诱人。康纳嗅着他的气味，听着窗外呼呼的风声和被卷起来的雪花，慢慢地睡着了。

事实证明，把食物和水准备好实在很英明，一个发情的Omega绝对不可能任由他的Alpha去花费时间做顿早餐，然后两个人衣着整齐平静淡定地坐在桌前吃饭。但康纳也有失策的地方：他不知道发情期的中间阶段才是信息素暴涨的时候，而不是像生了场病正在痊愈一样一天比一天症状减少。  
所以，当他在清晨的阳光和包围了自己的信息素以及莫名其妙的快感里睁开眼睛，发现身上有一个快被热潮逼疯了的海尔森，就一点也不奇怪了。  
被热潮逼疯这个说法一点也不夸张。海尔森从醒来就被折磨的死去活来。一开始他还想静悄悄的，让康纳多睡一会儿，后来他就控制不住了，止不住地往康纳身上爬，舔弄啃咬Alpha的脖颈和胸肌，恨不能把含着Alpha信息素的血都吸出来喝掉。康纳睡的七扭八歪，居然没被折腾醒，于是他索性掀了被子，去抚摸Alpha的阴茎。康纳的阴茎生的实在好看，结实饱满，看的他口干舌燥，想了又想，终于伏下头去，像吃糖一样舔弄顶端，呼吸着Alpha独有的麝香味，渴望着里面的精液。  
康纳喘着气强迫自己睁开眼睛，他爽的眼前都发白了，睡意叫他混混沌沌，不明所以，只觉得下身陷在温热里，分外爽快。刚刚睡醒导致身体格外敏感，几乎承受不住这种感觉，他挣扎着往下看了一眼，这才明白是海尔森正捧着他的阴茎吃的正高兴。他哪里见过这种阵仗，又慌又爽，心脏跳的发疼，手不由自主地伸下去摸海尔森灰白的头发。Omega顺从地抬起头，舔了舔他的手指，然后低头给了他一个深喉。康纳在迷幻里惊叫出声，稀里糊涂地射了海尔森一嘴。  
正当他还闭着眼睛回味刚才的高潮时，海尔森已经津津有味地舔干净了他，主动爬上来用泛滥成灾的后穴蹭他的大腿，饥渴的肉穴甚至吸了口大腿上的肌肉，催逼着康纳尽快把他压在身下操进去。海尔森蹭了康纳一腿的水，才被Alpha大发慈悲地搂进怀里，亲了个够。  
“你干嘛……”康纳边亲边红了脸，“干嘛那样舔我……我不知道还能这样……”  
海尔森觉得他可爱，可是又没有精力回话，只能边回吻边磨蹭他，催他赶快进入正题。  
如果说第一天的海尔森虽然淫乱却尚存理智，那第二天他就已经彻底丢了魂儿，饥渴地像是个好几年不得满足的荡妇。他的后穴从始至终都汁水横溢，吸的康纳头皮发麻，生殖腔口也大张着嘴，欢迎外来者入侵。康纳亲他啃他，拧他乳头，他统统来者不拒，淫荡地扭着屁股尖叫。他花费了许多口舌，哭诉自己的肉穴瘙痒难耐，空虚寂寞，抱怨自己浑身都想要被Alpha抱在怀里抚摸揉捏，狠狠蹂躏。康纳操他操到自己都眼冒金星，偏偏在香甜四溢的信息素里难以自制。他被射满了一次又一次，结住一次又一次，甚至被结住时还欲求不满，扭着腰寻求摩擦。康纳把他射的小腹鼓起，撑的他又疼又爽，哭叫连连，就算这样也只想要更多。就连康纳喂他水，喂他吃的，他也不甚耐烦，不知道渴也不知道饿，一心只想满足自己滔天的情欲。  
两个人躺腻了床，又换了许多阵地。先是在地板上滚做一团，海尔森伏趴着，康纳掐着他的臀肉，在后面狠干。在喷了地板许多不知名液体后，两个人又把书桌上的东西随便一推，在书桌上做了起来。最后康纳索性抱起他，压在墙上进入，让海尔森全身的支点只在康纳埋进去的阴茎上，因为重力整个人都被钉在上面，气都喘不上来。海尔森的嘴唇都干裂了，康纳想法设法逼着他喝了不少水，随即又被拉进了快感的狂潮。  
“海尔森，”当他们跌进阿基里斯常坐的那把壁炉前的扶手椅里时，康纳气喘吁吁地问，“清醒点，你还记得我是谁吗？”  
Omega哪里听得懂他的话，只是咬着指尖呢喃着“给我”、“我还要”。  
那还有什么好说的呢？康纳扯开他的腿，一口气干进他的子宫。海尔森里面还塞着满满的精液，被他干的尖叫出声。  
他们把扶手椅糟蹋了个完完全全，如果阿基里斯见到了大概会崩溃。海尔森前面射了一次又一次，但他自己毫无知觉，感官全被后面的快乐占据了。Alpha一次次占领了他的身体，一次次结住他，射满他，对一个发情期的Omega来说，还有比这更快乐的事吗？海尔森愿意这么干上一辈子。前提是他一直处于这种丢魂的状态。  
他们大概把整栋房子都糟蹋过了。在还稍微存了点羞耻心的康纳的坚持下，他们没对厨房下手。谢天谢地，否则他们可能会没东西吃饿死在这里。很显然，打扫房子会花费康纳很大的功夫，但是他觉得物有所值。  
等到海尔森累到昏迷过去，天都已经黑了。康纳勉强洗了洗，走到厨房热了点冷粥。他一边吃粥一边哭笑不得地打量看起来简直没救的房子。希望在阿基里斯回来之前，他能把一切收拾好。  
端着碗回了楼上，他冒险叫醒了海尔森，然后把粥一口口喂给他。海尔森困的头一点一点，含在嘴里的粥都不记得咽。  
“快点吃，”康纳催他，“你吃完了我就让你睡觉。”  
海尔森打了个哈欠，勉强吃掉了粥，迫不及待地躺回床上。  
“你明天不会更严重吧？”康纳忧心忡忡地说。  
“明天会好一点的，”海尔森半睡半醒地说，“过来，抱着我。”  
“你都抱了我两天了。”康纳低声笑道，但依然很满足地躺下把海尔森搂进怀里。

“所以，”第三天的中午康纳说，“你还没告诉我为什么你变成Omega。”  
海尔森懒洋洋地躺在他身边。他们刚刚做了几轮，不再像昨天一样激烈，平缓而又温柔。现在没人想要离开床，他们宁愿无聊到玩对方的头发也只想搂抱着躺在床上。  
“这个嘛，”海尔森眯着眼睛，“这是个意外。”  
“具体是怎样？”  
海尔森想了想，还是不愿意告诉他先行者神器之类的事情。  
“我们可以以后再谈。”  
“好吧，”康纳看起来倒是非常好说话，“等到你想告诉我了再说吧，你这个充满秘密的倔老头。”  
他的父亲笑了起来，眼睛里的锐利荡然无存。他看起来温柔而又轻松，叫康纳不由自主地抱紧了他。这时康纳才意识到，这不仅是他的父亲，还是他的Omega，的的确确，被他标记过了，名义上来说就该是他的伴侣。  
“我饿了。”海尔森轻声说。  
“我去做饭。”康纳说，但依然一动没动。海尔森推了他一把。  
“不想离开你，”康纳把脸埋在海尔森怀里，闻着那令人安心的气息，“我们一起去厨房嘛。”  
海尔森笑了，揉着他的头发。  
“你是小孩子吗？”  
最后他们还是糟蹋了一下厨房。海尔森扶着灶台，康纳在背后捏着他的腰往里撞，海尔森心不在焉，一边收缩着后穴一边东张西望，希望能找点什么东西吃。康纳不满的拍了一下他的屁股。  
“我很饿啊。”海尔森理直气壮。  
“那你还勾引我，”康纳咬牙切齿，“是你缠着我让我没办法做饭的。”  
“是你要我来厨房的，”海尔森得意地说，“你说，要是达文波特现在回来了，会作何感想。”  
“那你会称心如意地看着他心脏病发而倒下，”康纳咬着他的耳朵，“或者是他称心如意地看着你被我活活操死。”  
海尔森打了个哆嗦。  
“天哪，康纳，就那么办。”

发情期的第三天，他们已经不再那么被情欲困扰。在热潮来到的时候节奏缓慢地做了几次，慢到海尔森甚至在过程中睡着了。康纳只结住了他三次，信息素的消散让Alpha很难再成结。于是趁此机会，他们一起收拾了一下房子。海尔森时刻想着偷懒，然后被康纳抓回来，两个人打打闹闹，也不知道是在收拾还是在弄的更乱。  
康纳不知道他们会有什么样的发展，但似乎……一切都是命中注定一般。海尔森正巧在他们见面时发情，他正巧很乐意帮忙。至少这三天，他们很愉快，很亲密。康纳喜欢这种感觉，无论是和父亲亲密，还是和自己的Omega亲密，都很愉快。  
第三天入睡前，海尔森主动躺进他怀里，与他相拥而眠。他们漫无目的地聊天，一直聊到睡着。睡之前，他们互相道了晚安。  
早上康纳睡醒时，不出意料的，海尔森已经无影无踪，如果不是床头的一张纸条，他几乎要以为这三天是场漫长的梦。  
“如果你也想追踪丘奇，也许我们能合作。纽约见。——海尔森·肯威。”  
好吧。  
康纳完全没有感到失落。他躺在床上看着那张纸条，欣赏了一会儿优雅的花体字，然后爬起来把它小心的折起来夹在自己的日记本里。  
他心满意足地躺回了床上。无论以后会怎样，无论他们的分歧有多大，但至少，他们正在互相了解，并且努力和解。  
现在，康纳可以再睡一觉，睡饱了再爬起来吃点东西，收拾房间。最后他会前往纽约，和他的Omega会合。不管阿基里斯会不会反对，他们都会有一个新的开始。  
就好像这雪地即便融化，也会在第二年再次出现，依旧那么晶莹剔透。而康纳，他永远不会放弃他的道路。


End file.
